


Cocoa and Peppermint

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the lovely <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_nicevenn"><a href="http://nicevenn.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nicevenn.livejournal.com/"><b>nicevenn</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa and Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

The two men sat before the fireplace in companionable silence. Harry sat in the exact center of the sofa, his legs stretched out toward the fire, while Draco sat with his back against one arm, his legs laid across the dark-haired wizard’s lap like a blanket.

This year, Hermione had convinced Arthur and Molly that they should carol at all of the neighboring homes, which had meant the entire extended Weasley clan trekking from house to house, ringing bells, banging drums and singing a truly mind-boggling mixture of wizard and Muggle holiday songs. Both men were chilled to the bone after the long, cold evening and had their hands wrapped around mugs of hot chocolate, to which Draco had added a generous dollop of peppermint schnapps.

He looked fondly over at Harry, who was idly stirring his drink with a candy cane. Firelight and fairy lights from the Christmas tree in the corner cast dancing reflections in the dark-haired wizard’s glasses, obscuring his green eyes.

“Warming up a bit?” he asked.

Harry looked over at the blond and smiled, nodding in response. “Hot chocolate with you always warms me up,” he told Draco.

“That’ll be the schnapps,” Draco chuckled, but Harry shook his head.

“I don’t think so,” he said, setting his mug down on the table and dragging the blond fully into his lap. “I think it’s _you_.”

Draco smiled softly, bending his head to kiss him. He ran his tongue gently along Harry’s lips before seeking entrance. They kissed deeply, tongues dancing lightly, lips pressed together, tasting dark chocolate and peppermint and the indefinable taste of each other, until Draco drew back breathlessly.

“You taste of cocoa and peppermint.”

“So do you,” Harry rejoined, leaning in to kiss him again. “It’s nice…. Different.”

“What do I usually taste like?” Draco asked teasingly. He was expecting an answer involving toothpaste, coffee and the cinnamon sweets he ate by the bagful, so he was completely unprepared for Harry’s response.

“Me.” Harry’s green gaze was dark with desire as he nuzzled the blond’s neck.

Draco’s breath hitched. “Is that so?” he asked huskily.

Harry nodded.

“Which do you prefer?” Draco whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe and enjoying the shuddering gasp it evoked from the dark-haired man.

In response, Harry trailed a hand down to knead the growing bulge in Draco’s trousers.

His normally silver gaze darkened to pewter as he bent his head to kiss Harry again, before slipping off his lap and onto his knees before the other man.

“Well… let’s see what I can do to correct that situation,” Draco said with a smirk, as he reached for the zip on Harry’s trousers.


End file.
